Food Fight! (Thevideotour1's version)
Food Fight! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 released on November 5, 1992. Plot The kids are having a big food fight at the cafeteria. Recap The video starts where Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) *Grey (Devon Sawa) *Ruby (Jessica Wesson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song # Trivia *Antonio wears a red t-shirt, a blue denim vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Harlow wears a pink t-shirt, a blue pleated jumper, white socks and pink tennis shoes. And long hair. *Jobic wears a white long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts, brown socks, and black shoes. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Practice Makes Music". *Dylan wears a black collar t-shirt with white thin stripes, black pants and black shoes. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Playing It Safe". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Lloyd wears a brown long-sleeved shirt, beige pants and brown loafers. *Grey wears a salmon t-shirt with a picture of Earth and words "HELP SAVE THE PLANET" in black under it, bright blue jeans and brown shoes. *Ruby wears a red long-sleeved blouse, black pants with red flowers on it, and black shoes. And long hair. *Kelly wears a lavender tank top, a blue miniskirt, lavender ankle socks and white sneakers. And the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *Dominic wears a blue gingham hooded t-shirt, a black vest, white cargo shorts, white socks and olive green sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Hi, Neighbor!". *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's I Love You has the same vocals from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *After the "Barney Theme Song", the music from "The Exercise Circus!" (when ) is used. *During the whole food fight scene, the music from "" (when ) is used. *When Barney says "What's going on?", as he sees the kids having a big food fight, the sound was voiced by Tina () from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when ), expect *Filming took place on May 3-16, 1992. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: *(the kids are having lunch at the school cafeteria) *Dominic: (shows Jobic a plate of spaghetti and meatballs) Look, spaghetti! (picks up some strands of spaghetti) *Jobic: Cool. Hey, look what I got. (shows Dominic the same lunch as his's) *Dominic: Wow. *Min: (arrives with her lunch box filled with pansit, an apple and fruit juice) Hey, guys! *Jobic: Hey, Min. How're you doing? *Min: Fine. Hey, let's go sit with the other kids. *Dominic: Great idea. *(they sit with the other kids) *Min: Wow! That looks yummy! *Dominic: Thanks. Hey, watch this. (he takes out a slingshot and puts some strands of spaghetti and one meatballs on a slingshot band. He aims it to Dylan who is sitting at another table) Lunch... is served. (shoots pieces of spaghetti and meatballs to Dylan with a slingshot as they land on Dylan's shirt) *(other kids laughing) *Dylan: Hey! Who threw that!? (he throws back a slice of pepperoni pizza to Dominic. The pizza is on Dominic's face) *Dominic: (takes a slice of pizza off his face) FOOD FIGHT!!! *(all the kids start to have a big food fight) *Jobic: (squeezes bottles of ketchup and mustard all over the floor) YES!! YEEES!!! *(the kids continues to have a big food fight in the next 13 seconds) *Kathy: (throws chicken nuggets at some kids) Ha ha! Take that! *Derek: (throws more food at some kids) Yeah! Fighting with food is fun! *(the food fight continues in the next 15 seconds) *(Min throws some pansit to some kids) *(strands of pansit thrown by Min land on Harlow's dress) *Harlow: Yeech! (throws a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at someone) Rats! *(the food fight continues in the next 12 seconds) *Barney: (arrives at the cafeteria) What's going on? No, kids! Stop it! Stop! (slips on a puddle of fruit juice on the floor that Kelly spilled) WHOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!! *Kids: BARNEY!!!